This invention relates to warheads and particularly to warheads designed to be incorporated in missiles and more particularly to a guided missile warhead having a fragmentation section comprising preformed metal cubes.
More particularly, the present invention relates to the combining with such warheads of a pyrophoric material to give incendiary capabilty.
Warheads have, of course, been designed with accompanying means for producing fragments or shrapnel of various types and sizes and for various purposes and a very efficient example is shown in assignee's prior patent referenced above.
This prior warhead was very efficient against targets for which it was designed because of the control of fragment size and pattern. However, it was felt that the efficiency could be increased by adding further incendiary capability. Consequently several combinations have been proposed for adding incendiary and night marking capability to this warhead.